official_peppa_pigfandomcom-20200213-history
The Playgroup
The Playgroup is the sixth episode of the first series of Peppa Pig. Synopsis Peppa heads to her playgroup and George joins her for the first time, but she doesn't really want him to come. Plot Daddy Pig is taking Peppa and George to their playgroup. It's George's first day and he's very excited to go, but Peppa is concerned that he may be too small. Daddy Pig assures her that it's fine though, since he will have Peppa and Mr. Dinosaur to keep him company. But Peppa doesn't really want to keep him company, because she wants to play with all of her friends instead. When they arrive, Peppa asks again if George will really be okay. But when Daddy shows that he doesn't plan on reconsidering she has no choice but to accept it. Inside, Peppa introduces everyone to George, and quickly the other children seem to be quickly taken with George. Suzy voices that she wishes to have a little brother, while Danny is interested in his toy dinosaur; and even Mrs. Gazelle seems to enjoy George's company. Seeing as everyone likes George, Peppa can't help but feel proud of him all of the sudden. Mrs. Gazelle then has everyone sit down for painting. Peppa doesn't think George can do this, but when Mrs. Gazelle suggests Peppa can show him, she critically scolds him for painting a dinosaur instead of a flower like she was showing him. Mrs. Gazelle comes by with the other students to see what Peppa and George painted, and because everyone enjoys the paintings she decides to hang them both on the wall. Soon it's time for everyone to leave as the parents arrive to pick them up. Peppa asks if George can return next time, and when asked what he may paint next time, George assures them it will be a dinosaur. As everyone comments on it, they all start to laugh. Characters Main Characters *Peppa *George *Madame Gazelle (debut) Supporting Characters *Daddy Pig *Danny Dog (debut) *Rebecca Rabbit (debut) *Pedro Pony (debut) *Candy Cat (debut) *Suzy Sheep Minor Characters *Mummy Sheep (debut) *Granddad Dog (debut) *Mummy Rabbit (debut) *Mummy Pony (debut) *Mummy Cat (debut) Trivia *This is the first episode to feature the playgroup, and to feature the debut characters above. *When Peppa is teaching George how to paint a flower, George doesn't listen and decides to paint a dinosaur. *This is the 1st episode where Mummy Pig is absent. Transcript To view the transcript, click here. Gallery The Playgroup 001.PNG The Playgroup 002.PNG The Playgroup 003.PNG The Playgroup 004.PNG The Playgroup 005.PNG The Playgroup 006.PNG The Playgroup 007.PNG The Playgroup 008.PNG The Playgroup 009.PNG The Playgroup 010.PNG The Playgroup 011.PNG The Playgroup 012.PNG The Playgroup 013.PNG The Playgroup 014.PNG The Playgroup 015.PNG The Playgroup 016.PNG The Playgroup 017.PNG The Playgroup 018.PNG The Playgroup 019.PNG The Playgroup 020.PNG The Playgroup 021.PNG The Playgroup 022.PNG The Playgroup 023.PNG The Playgroup 024.PNG The Playgroup 025.PNG The Playgroup 026.PNG The Playgroup 027.PNG The Playgroup 028.PNG The Playgroup 029.PNG The Playgroup 030.PNG The Playgroup 031.PNG The Playgroup 032.PNG The Playgroup 033.PNG The Playgroup 034.PNG The Playgroup 035.PNG The Playgroup 036.PNG The Playgroup 037.PNG The Playgroup 038.PNG The Playgroup 039.PNG The Playgroup 040.PNG The Playgroup 041.PNG The Playgroup 042.PNG The Playgroup 043.PNG The Playgroup 044.PNG The Playgroup 045.PNG The Playgroup 046.PNG The Playgroup 047.PNG The Playgroup 048.PNG Category:Episodes Category:Series 1